New Girl at Raimon
by SweetFantasiesBitterRealities
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries, so please just read and review. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_*Italic_-thought*

Mitsuko: Hi! This is my first fanfic!

Kazemaru: Why did you take so long in the first place?

Mitsuko: I had trouble figuring out 's system, okay? I'm not good with computers!

Aki: Mitsuko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, only the storyline in this fanfic.

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V.

"Oh no! I'm late for class again!" screeched a young girl with long blonde hair and orange eyes running to get to school on time, her name was Mitsuko Kobayashi and as always she was late again. "I knew I should've asked for a better alarm clock last Christmas." _Geez, why does my house have to be so far away from the school building!_ Without paying attention to where she was going, **BAM!**

Mitsuko's P.O.V.

"Ouch, that really hurt….."

"Um, are you okay? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that." apologized a boy about my age with greenish hair who seemed somewhat familiar, but I wasn't able to get a good look since I was in a hurry.

"It's okay; I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry. Bye!" and I dashed off to school.

-At Mother Mary Women's Institute-(A/N:I made this school up)

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN, KOBAYASHI! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?" shouted my annoying teacher, she has at least shouted at me 300 times this semester and sometimes I didn't even do anything when she shouted at me.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am" I said as I bowed apologetically, but you know what the teacher said?

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT! I WILL CALL YOUR PARENTS AND HAVE THEM TALK TO THE PRINCIPAL ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOR! NOW GO OUTSIDE AND STAND IN THE HALLWAY!"

-At home-

"Mitsuko?" asked my mom.

"Hmm?"

"Your teacher called again and I've decided to transfer you to a different school."

When I heard this I almost spewed my food."What?"

"Well, because your teacher always calls and the school is very far and why you're always late, but don't worry I've transferred you to a new school nearer to our house." She explained.

"Really? Awesome!" and I started jumping up and down with joy." So, which school am I going to now?"

"Raimon Junior High, I'm sure you'll like it there; they have a great soccer club there." said mom.

Midorikawa's P.O.V.

"Hey! Midorikawa!"shouted my friend Endou who seemed rather excited.

"Morning, Endou, what's up?" I said in my regular tone of voice.

"Didn't you hear? There's a new girl transferring here today. They say she's from Mother Mary Women's Institute."

"Who did you here this from?"

"Natsumi. She knows all there is to do with the school"

"Oh right, I forgot." Then we started walking to class and Endou went ahead to his class room and I went into mine. _Actually, come to think of it I bumped into a girl in a MMWI uniform the other day. And she seemed kind of nice._

"Hey! Oi! Hello?" shouted Burn.

"HUH? What?"

"What's up with you, you don't usually space out." asked Burn.

"Tulip-head's got a point, you almost never space out" said Gazelle.

"Oh! Sorry! I was just thnking."

"HEY! WHO YA CALLIN' TULIP-HEAD?" shouted Burn.

"YOU! WHO ELSE?" argued Gazelle.

_Oh geez, why do I even hang-out with these two? _Lucky for me the teacher came in.

"Okay, settle down! That means you two, Burn and Gazelle!" said the teacher. Everyone laughed at Burn and Gazelle, and then they sat down. "Good, now I know some of you heard there was a new student coming today so here she is. Please come in and introduce yourself know."

As soon as the new girl came in, I was completely caught off guard. I never expected her to be the girl I bumped into the other day.

Normal P.O.V.

"Now introduce yourself", said the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Mitsuko Kobayashi, nice to meet you all", said Mitsuko.

"Okay, Kobayashi, sit behind Gazelle", the teacher instructed, "Gazelle, raise your hand to show Kobayashi to her seat."

After Mitsuko sat down and the teacher left to get something from the faculty room, Burn immediately started to play a prank on Mitsuko. (A/N: she also sits in between Burn and Midorikawa)

"Hey", said Burn as he tapped Mitsuko's shoulder, "Turn around."

As Mitsuko turn around, she saw Burn wearing the most terrifying mask she has ever seen.

"!" she screeched.

"Ha! You're so easy to scare!" laughed Burn as he took his mask off. Then Mitsuko started to cry.

"Ah! Don't cry! Please don't! It was just a joke!" Burn said frantically.

"Idiot! Now look at what you've done!" shouted Gazelle.

"Oh man! I hear the teacher coming back! Quickly, stop her from crying!" screamed Midorikawa. Everyone in the classroom was all in shock so they couldn't do anything.

-Lunch-

"So, what happened next?" asked Gouenji. "We stopped her from crying, but the teacher came in and saw her teary-eyed, now we have detention" replied Burn. "All because of Tulip-head." added Gazelle. Then their brawl began, but was interrupted by a shy voice. "U-Um, E-excuse me." "What?" the two shouted. "I-I was going to say sorry for this morning and that I got you guys off the hook from the teacher and you don't have detention anymore", said Mitsuko. "Eh? Really?" said the two brawlers plus Midorikawa. "Y-yeah. Well, bye." she bowed and left.

"Was that the new girl?" asked Fubuki. "Yeah" said Midorikawa. "Wonder how she got you 3 off the hook?" wondered Kazemaru. "Who knows, but at least we don't have detention anymore!" said Burn.

-Soccer Practice-

Midorikawa's P.O.V.

We were all practicing when I saw someone behind the tree. "Hey, you guys. Isn't that the new girl over there?" I asked. "Oh, you're right." said Touko, "What's she doing over there?" As soon as she noticed us looking at her, she quickly hid behind the tree. "Guess she's shy." said Domon. "Yeah…" agreed everyone.

"Hey, why don't we ask her if she wants to play with us?" suggested Ichinose. "Good idea, I'll try asking her." said Burn. "I don't think you should go Burn, you practically traumatized her." reasoned Hiroto. "It'll be fine!" Burn reassured; but everyone obviously knew what would happen.

Burn walked up to her then before he could say anything she backed away with a scared look on her face. "Nice going, you really scared the girl this morning." said Hiroto. "Let me try." suggested Kazemaru. Kazemaru went up to her, they talked then he came back.

"She said she'll play with us on 2 conditions, 1-remember her name instead of calling her new girl and 2- to keep Burn away from her because he scares her." Kazemaru explained. "Tell her okay." said Endou. "Hey, what does she mean by I scare her?" asked an insulted Burn, but everyone laughed at him.

Mitsuko's P.O.V.

I walked over to the team and introduced myself. Afterwards I was talked to by one of the managers. "Hi! I'm Aki Kino, nice to meet you!" she said. "Nice to meet you too", I replied. "Will you be all right wearing a skirt?" asked Aki. "Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm wearing cycling shorts under my uniform", I said as I lifted my skirt a little to reveal part of my cycling shorts (A/N: there are actually pretty long cycling shorts that are sold in sports shops actually). " I see, then please tell me if you need anything then", she said before returning to the bench.

Normal P.O.V.

The game started, Mitsuko was on Team B, members: Tachimukai, Someoka, Toramaru, Kogure, Hiroto, Tsunami, Touko, Rika, Gazelle, Fudou and herself.

Team A members: Sakuma, Domon, Kabeyama, Fubuki, Hijikata, Endou, Gouenji, Burn, Midorikawa, Tobitaka, and Ichinose.

-Game Ends (A/N: too lazy to type of what happened)-

Winner: Team A.

"Wow! You're really good Kobayashi", said Rika.

"Thank you, Urabe-san, but...um...You can call me Mitsuko", she replied.

"Okay, and you can just call me Rika! 'Urabe-san' is way too formal", said Rika.

"H-hai, Ura- I mean Rika-san."

"*sigh* Good enough."

"You're so formal, you know that", pointed out Gouenji.

"S-sorry, that's what I was taught to say when I talk to people at MMWI."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with, but it really isn't necessary add –san to all of our names", said Touko.

"Okay, I'll try", replied Mitsuko.

"So, will you join the soccer club, Mitsuko-chan?" asked Aki.

"Y-yeah, that's actually one of the reasons I transferred here", replied Mitsuko.

"They don't allow soccer at your old school?" questioned Endou.

"Nope, I've always been practicing by myself since I was kid."

"Then, WELCOME TO THE SOCCER CLUB!" shouted everyone.

"Training will begin tomorrow morning, make sure to be here", instructed Natsumi while handing Mitsuko her uniform.

"Hai. I'll be sure to be here tomorrow", answered Mitsuko.

"See you tomorrow", said Midorikawa.

"Bye, see you tomorrow", said Mitsuko.

-End of 1st Chapter-

Mitsuko: That's the end of the first chapter!

Gazelle: Man, you sure are quiet and shy in this story.

Mitsuko: I'm sorry, but that's how I usually am.

Burn: But it is fun to scare you.

Mitsuko: eek!-hides behind Gazelle-

Gazelle: Since she's cowering in fear right now, Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuko: Hey! Here's the second chapter!

Kidou: Don't you have to study or something?

Mitsuko: Nope, I've got nothing to study for yet.

Haruna: Mitsuko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V.

"*Yawn* I think we came too early, no one else is here but us", said Mitsuko trying to make a conversation with Natsumi.

"I suppose, but then again most of our team members are heavy sleepers", said Natsumi with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh? I think I see some people coming this way", said Mitsuko a bit excitedly to see the other members already.

"Sorry we're late, Endou wouldn't get out of bed", apologized Kazemaru.

"Honestly, how can you sleep through your own alarm?" asked Natsumi obviously angry.

"Sorry! I was talking with Jee-chan (grandfather) last night", apologized Endou.

"*sigh* you're hopeless, Rococo was less careless than you", said an exasperated Natsumi.

"Why'd you suddenly bring up Rococo?" asked Haruna.

"What?" blushed Natsumi.

"Ah! You like him don't you, Natsumi!" said Rika excitedly. They start bickering a bit.

"…um….Touko-san, who's Rococo?" asked a curious Mitsuko.

"Rococo is the team captain of Little Gigant of the Cotarl team, Natsumi was their manager for a short while during the FFI", explained Touko.

"I see, so are we going to wait for them to finish bickering before we start practice?" asked Mitsuko.

"Nah, just watch this", said Kidou, "Hey you guys, could you stop bickering so we could begin practice?"

"Sorry…." apologized Natsumi and Rika.

"Sugoi (wow) Kidou-san is really good", said Mitsuko.

"*sweat drop*that isn't really something you should be surprised about", implied Hiroto.

"Let's start practice!" shouted Endou.

-After Practice, in the hallway-

"Hey, Mitsuko now that we're teammates is it really necessary to keep so much distance between us?" asked Burn to Mitsuko who was hiding behind Midorikawa and was at least 12 inches away from Burn.

"S-sorry, but I'm really not that comfortable around you, Burn-san", said a scared Mitsuko.

"Ha! It's because you decided to scare her on her first day of school with your scariest mask", laughed Gazelle, "Not that you needed a mask, you're face is already enough to make a kid cry!"

"I dare you to repeat that, fat- head!" shouted Burn.

"Gladly, tulip-head!" Gazelle shouted back then they started to have a fight in the hallway.

"*sweat drop*should we stop them?" asked Ichinose.

"Let's not, I don't want to get involved", replied Domon.

"Yeah, let's all get to class", said Aki.

-After class: Lunch-

"Such a nice day to eat outside, ne Mitsuko", said Kazemaru.

"Yes, but…um…where are the other members?" asked Mitsuko.

"Who knows, so why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" asked Gouenji.

"Um...okay, let's see…um…I live with my mom, our house is a few blocks away from Raimon, I love animals, my birthday is: May 19th(A/N: the day I made this oc), I'm good at athletics and a pretty fast learner, I guess that's pretty much it", said Mitsuko.

"Wait what about your dad and don't you have any siblings?" wondered Fubuki. Mitsuko suddenly turned quiet. "Ah! You don't really have to answer that question!" quickly added Fubuki.

"No, it's all right! Really!" said Mitsuko smiling a little, "Oh! I think I see the others coming!"

_She has really good eyesight! Even we couldn't see that far! _Thought everyone.

-After lunch and school-

Kazemaru's P.O.V.

"Huh? Oh Mitsuko, you going home already?" I asked.

"Ah, Kazemaru-san. Yeah, I'm going home. I need to cook dinner tonight since my mom's coming home late", replied Mitsuko.

"Why don't I walk with you to your house?" I implied.

"Okay, Kazemaru-san", she replied.

*while walking*

"…." (A/N: lol! Complete and utter silence! XD)

_Everything is so quiet, it feels weird. I should start a conversation._ "Hey, Mitsuko why'd you turn silent during when Fubuki asked you that question?" wondered Kazemaru.

"My dad and my older brother died in a terrible accident, only I and my mom were safe because we weren't with them when it happened", said Mitsuko trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry….you can cry if you want, you look way better when you're smiling", grinned Kazemaru.

*Mitsuko has a flashback*

'**Hey, what's wrong Mitsuko? Why are you crying?' asked a young boy with black hair and orange eyes.**

'**O-onii-chan (older brother, A/N: Mitsuko's brother was 4 years older than her and she was 5 years old in this flashback), 2 boys at my school were making fun of me because I'm half-Italian', said little Mitsuko. (A/N: her dad is Japanese and her mom is Italian)**

'**Is that why you're crying?' asked her brother with a concerned look on his face.**

***Mitsuko nods her head***

'**Don't worry, sis, I promise to always protect you no matter what. Now smile for me, you look way better when you're smiling', he grinned.**

*end of flashback*

"O-onii-chan…."she murmured while crying.

"Mitsuko, you okay?" I asked worriedly.(A/N: they're in front of her house)

"Y-yeah, it's just that you kind of remind me of my brother", she smiled while still a bit teary-eyed.

"Is that bad?" I asked?

"No! It makes me feel really happy!" she said smiling even more, "It makes me remember how much fun I had with my brother."

"Then, how 'bout I act like your brother in your real big brother's absent?" I suggested.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can call me, Kaze-nii-chan", I said.

"Kaze-nii-san?" she said softly.

"Close enough", I said laughing a bit, "See you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Kaze-nii-san", she said, "Thank you very much for taking me home *she bowed*."

End

Mitsuko: That's the end of the second chapter! Was it too short? If so, Sorry.

Kazemaru: That was pretty good though.

Mitsuko: Thank you, Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsuko: Hi! Here's the 3rd chapter!

Endou: When is the story going to end?

Mitsuko: Don't know…anyways, let's start the story.

Fuyuka: Mitsuko does not own Inazuma Eleven.

Chapter 3

-At school-

Normal P.O.V

"Morning, guys!" greeted Kazemaru.

"Morning, Kazemaru. You seem cheerful today", Kidou pointed out.

"Yeah, well-" Kazemaru was saying until he was cut off.

"Ohayo, Kaze-nii-san!" greeted Mitsuko.

"NANI? (What?) NII-SAN?" everyone shouted in surprise.

"Ohayo, Mitsuko", Kazemaru greeted back.

"Kazemaru-san, you're siblings?" asked Tachimukai.

"No, but Kaze-nii-san, reminds me of my older brother…." Mitsuko started.

"So, I decided to act as her older brother", Kazemaru finished.

"Oh, I see, good for you", said Domon.

"Hey, let's all get to class now", said Ichinose.

"Okay, see you at lunch", said Fubuki.

-In the hallway-

"Ohayo, Midorikawa-san", Mitsuko greeted.

"Ohayo, Mitsuko", Midorikawa greeted back.

"You seem happy today", he pointed out.

"Yeah because I feel really great", Mitsuko said.

Midorikawa's mind: _She looks so cute when she smiles. Wait, why am I thinking about this?_ *blushes hard*

"…um….Midorikawa-san, daijoubu desuka (are you okay)?" asked Mitsuko who looked a bit worried, "You look like you have a fever; your face is all red."

"No! I'm fine!" Midorikawa reassured.

"Okay, If you say so", Mitsuko said.

-During Gym class-

"Okay, today we are going to do gymnastics!" shouted the coach, "You can do any trick you want, got it?"

"Hai, sensei!" everyone answered.

"Okay, first up: Gazelle!" the coach called.

*Gazelle did a back flip*

"Okay, good next…" said the coach.

"Wow, Gazelle-san, you're really good", praised Mitsuko.

"Thanks, Mitsuko", said Gazelle.

"Okay, Burn! You're up!" shouted the coach.

"Okay! I'll show all of you what I've got!" Burn shouted.

"Quit shouting to the sky and start already!" scolded the coach.

"*mumble*fine*mumble*."

Burn decided to do a front flip, but fell flat on his face. "Ouch…" he said. Everyone laughed at him.

"Burn, you need to take gymnastics or balancing lessons, next is..." said the coach.

"Y-you tried your best at least, Burn-san", Mitsuko said trying to cheer up Burn from a distance.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but could you at least do it a little less far", said the crying Burn.

"Sorry…" Mitsuko apologized.

"Midorikawa, your turn", said the coach.

"Hai, sensei", he replied. He did a perfect vault.

"Good, well done, Midorikawa", praised the coach, "Next is….."

"Sugoi, Midorikawa-san, you're so flexible", said Mitsuko.

"Thanks, Mitsuko", thanked Midorikawa.

"Kobayashi, your turn", said the coach.

"Hai^_^!" said Mitsuko. She did a back flip in the air, then a neo-moonsault.

"Great job next is…." said the coach.

-Lunch Break-

"Man, Mitsuko, you're really good at gymnastics", said Gazelle.

"Arigatou, Gazelle-san", said Mitsuko.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" asked Tsunami.

"During gym, Mitsuko did a neo-moonsault", explained Burn.

"And Burn fell flat on his face", added Gazelle.

"Hey! Shut up!" shouted Burn. And the brawl began.

"*sweat drop*….um…..are they always like this?" wondered Mitsuko.

"Unfortunately, yes", sighed Natsumi, "I guess it was a really bad idea to put them in the same class in hopes of them finally getting along."

"Why don't we eat while they fight?" suggested Haruna.

"Good idea, Haruna", said Ichinose. Mitsuko opened her bento.

"Wow! That looks good", said Domon.

"Thanks, I made it this morning", said Mitsuko.

"Are you serious? You made this? Yesterday you didn't have a bento, you just ate a sandwich", said Fubuki.

"Yeah, yesterday I didn't have time to make a bento for myself, just for my mom", explained Mitsuko.

"Actually, that bento seems kind of small…." Aki pointed out.

"I don't eat much because I'm never really hungry", said Mitsuko who was a bit embarrassed.

"Well, enough of this conversation, let's eat! Itadakimasu!" shouted Tsunami.

-After school-

"Mitsuko, what's that you're carrying?" asked Endou.

"Oh! You mean this? It's a gift for my dad, it is father's day today", said Mitsuko.

"So, can we come along?" asked Fubuki.

"….um….okay", said Mitsuko. They started walking and reached a cemetery. Mitsuko walked up to two gravestones.

"Konnichiwa, otou-san; onii-chan. Gomenasai, I haven't come by in a while", said Mitsuko, "Happy Father's Day, otou-san, I brought you and onii-chan flowers."

"*whisper*Kazemaru, did you know about this? That her dad and brother were…?" asked Endou.

"*whisper* yeah, kind of…." replied Kazemaru.

"*whisper* that's so sad…." said Haruna, "I lost my parents, but I still have my onii-san."

"Okay, guys I'm done. We can leave now", said Mitsuko.

"Okay….." everyone said. They all went their separate ways.

Mitsuko's P.O.V.

-At Mitsuko's house-

"Tadaima, oka-san", I said.

"Okarinasai, Mitsuko", greeted my mom, "Let's have dinner now."

"Okay!" said Mitsuko.

-During Dinner-

"Say, Mitsuko…." started her mom.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends from school?"

"What? Are you serious mom?"

"Of course, I want to meet all your little friends; I want you to invite all of them for a sleepover, okay? It's Friday tomorrow anyways."

"*sigh* okay…._I'll never be able to win against mom in an argument…."_

-After classes and practice-

"….um….everyone?" I started.

"What's up?" Aki asked.

"Do you guys want to come over to my house for a….um….sleepover?" I asked. There was a bit of silence.

"Is something wrong? Ah! You guys don't have to go if you don't want to!" I quickly added. Everyone started to whisper to each other.

"I don't see what's wrong with it", said Endou-san, "We'll meet you at your house."

"Are you sure?" I asked really surprised.

"Yeah, I'll take everyone to your house. I know the way already", said Kaze-nii-san.

"Okay, see you later then", I said as I was going to the gate.

"Bye, see you later!" everyone shouted.

Normal P.O.V.

-In front of Mitsuko's house-

"Whoa! That's her house?" asked Kidou.

"Yup, I was pretty surprised myself, but couldn't say it 'cuz she was crying before", answered Kazemaru, "Let's ring the doorbell." After ringing the doorbell, Mitsuko came out.

"Hello, everyone, please come in", said Mitsuko.

"Hey, Mitsuko-chan, how many floors is your house exactly?" asked Aki.

"About three floors and there are 30 rooms on each floor", Mitsuko replied.

Everyone's mind:_ Whoa! This is one big house!_

"Ah! Hello! You must be Mitsuko's friends! I'm her mother", said Mitsuko's mom.

"Hello, thank you for having us over", said everyone.

"Think nothing of it, I really wanted to meet Mitsuko's friends", said Mitsuko's mom so care freely, "Please feel free to use any of the rooms here, except of course mine and Mitsuko's room, now why don't you go make yourselves at home and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Okay", said everyone. After they got comfortable in their rooms, they went to eat dinner.

"Wow, this food is really good, ", said Kazemaru.

"Thank you, but Mitsuko made most of it", said , "She insisted on it since you were all coming over."

"*blush* Oka-san! Don't tell them that!" screamed Mitsuko.

"Oh, don't be so shy. You really wanted to thank them, didn't you?" said .

"*giggle* you're so shy, Mitsuko-chan", said Rika. Everyone started to laugh and after dinner everyone decided to talk in Mitsuko's room.

-In Mitsuko's room-

"Wow, your room is so cute! There are so many cute things here!" said Haruna.

"There are so many books here too", added Kidou.

"Yeah, I read a lot and I really like stuffed toys", said Mitsuko who was rather embarrassed.

"Oh! Is that you when you were younger, Mitsuko?" asked Touko after noticing the photo.

"Yeah, that's my big brother and my dad on the right", said Mitsuko. Everyone started talking for hours, giggling and laughing; but Mitsuko still kept distance from Burn.

"Wow, it's getting late, we should get to bed", said Ichinose after looking at the clock. Everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms.

End

Mitsuko: That's the end of the 3rd chapter, Hope you liked it.

Fuyuka: I didn't have any lines….

Mitsuko: Sorry, Fuyuka-san. I'll give you more lines next time.

Kogure: Please review! Ushishishi!


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsuko: Hey people of ! Here's chapter 4!

Kogure: You can make stories fast, but you can't read a book fast?

Mitsuko:*puffs cheeks*(like Mirajane from fairy tail) my imagination is more colorful than a book, I have you know!

Hiroto: Mitsuko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Please enjoy this story.

Chapter4

Mitsuko's P.O.V.

*Alarm clock rings*

_I should go make breakfast since mom and the others are asleep because it's still 5 a.m._

*Phone rings* _I wonder who that is? _"Hello, Kobayashi residence. This is Mitsuko speaking."

"Still as formal as ever, Mitsuko-chan", said a familiar voice.

"Ah! Fidio-kun! Why are you calling here? Aren't long distance calls expensive?" I asked my childhood friend, Fidio. I've known Fidio since we were kids because my family visits Italy during our summer break and the same for Fidio-kun.

"*laughs* Calm down, you have nothing to worry about. I'm at the airport in Japan actually, it's my summer break", he explained.

"*giggles* Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack", I laughed.

"Is it all right if I stay at your house?" he asked.

"Okay but what about your family?" I wondered.

"I came here to Japan by myself actually, and one more thing; I forgot where your house was so could you….um…..pick me up here?" he said sheepishly.

"Eh? Why didn't you say so earlier?" I shouted.

"Sorry, I wasn't here last year because of the FFI and you know how bad my memory is", he apologized.

"Okay, just wait at the entrance of the airport, got it?" I instructed.

"Got it, see you soon", he said before he hung up.

_*sigh* He hasn't changed a bit, I better write a note to mom telling her I'm going out for a bit._ *writes note and leaves it on the table* _I'd better go now._ *leaves the house and runs to the airport.

Normal P.O.V.

"Ohayo, mina-san", greeted the girls who were cooking.

"Ohayo…." they greeted back.

"Huh? Where's Mitsuko?" asked Midorikawa.

"Probably sleeping, why? Worried about your crush?" teased Burn.

"N-no! And I don't have a crush on her!" shouted Midorikawa.

"But, I see you looking at Mitsuko-chan when you think no one's looking", pointed out Fuyuka.

"Do not!" he argued.

"Do to!" shouted Burn.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not, Infinity!"

"Darn, lost…." said Burn.

"But couldn't he have said infinity time-mph!" Kogure was about to finish until Haruna closed his mouth.

"Kogure-kun! Don't let this go on forever!" whispered Haruna.

"Ohayo, mina-san. Nani? Where's Mitsuko?" asked .

"We thought she was sleeping in her room", said Kazemaru.

"No, I checked her room and assumed she was down here", said Mrs. Kobayashi.

"Then that means…" started Tsunami.

"Mitsuko is missing?" finished Touko. Everyone started panicking.

"Hey what's that on the table?" asked Fuyuka.

"It's a note from Mitsuko-san", said Toramaru as he grabbed the note.

"Well? What does it say?" asked Gouenji.

Toramaru reads it aloud:

Everyone,

I'm going out for a while; please don't overreact while I'm gone by saying I've gone missing."

-Mitsuko

Everyone's mind: _Right on target. Is she a psychic or something?_

"Hey, wait there's a P.S. Let me read it:

P.S. If I was right on the missing and overreacting thing, it was just a lucky guess. I'm not psychic.

Everyone's mind: _another bull's eye. She's good._

*cell phone rings* "Sorry, that's mine", said , "Hello? Oh Mitsuko, you're coming home already? Okay. He's coming over to stay here? No, of course it's okay with me; see you soon."

"…um….Where's Mitsuko?" asked Fubuki.

"She's coming home with a childhood friend. Don't worry she'll be home soon", said .

"I see, so who's this friend of Mitsuko-chan's?" asked Aki.

"You'll see soon", said with a little smirk on her face, "Well, I'd better get to work, bye." After left, everyone ate breakfast, washed the dishes and cleaned the table. Afterwards, Mitsuko came in giggling with someone.

"Ah! Mitsuko, you're here!" shouted Gazelle.

"Hi, sorry about leaving, making you make breakfast, and cleaning", apologized Mitsuko, "I'm really sorry *bows*!"

"It's all right, so who's this old friend we've heard about from your mom?" asked Haruna.

"Okay, let me introduce you", said Mitsuko, "You can come in now."

"Hi you guys! Long time no see", said Fidio.

"Eh? Fidio, you're her childhood friend?" asked a super surprised Endou.

"Yup, Mitsuko-chan and I have been friends since we were 5. Her family comes over to Italy every year for summer break", Fidio explained.

"And Fidio-kun visits me every year for his summer break too", Mitsuko added.

"But I wasn't able to come here last year because of the FFI and I forgot how to get here", Fidio said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head blushing a light shade of pink.

"Yeah, Fidio-kun has a pretty bad memory", said Mitsuko.

"Well, I'd better go to my room then", said Fidio, "Mitsuko-chan, I'll take my usual room okay?"

"Yeah, no problem; you can go take a bath too", said Mitsuko. After Fidio left to go to his room, everyone began to bombard Mitsuko with questions.

"Mitsuko-chan, why didn't you tell us that you were friends with Fidio?" asked Rika, "Wait, scratch that, how on earth are you two friends?"

"Yes, please tell us. We're all super curious", said Natsumi.

"Tell us, tell us, with details!" said Haruna and Aki simultaneously.

"All of us are curious too", said the boys except Midorikawa.

"I'm not so curious", mumbled Midorikawa.

"Did you say something, Midorikawa?" asked Kidou.

"I'm going out for some fresh air", Midorikawa replied.

"Okay, see you later", said Endou. After he left Mitsuko started to explain.

"Well, let's see here it all started when we were 5 like we said before, and this is how it went… (A/N: I'm going to put this as a flash back to make the story easier to follow)

*flash back*

**Mitsuko and her onii-chan were playing soccer by a lake in Italy.**

'**Okay! Mitsuko, kick the ball!' said Mitsuko's brother (a/n: his name is Saito)**

'**Hai, Onii-chan!' said Mitsuko. She kicks the ball, but goes in the wrong direction and hits someone in the face.**

**After a while…. 'Hey, I think he's waking up, Mitsuko.'**

'**Ugh! Why does my face hurt?' asked young Fidio.**

'**I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!' apologized Mitsuko.**

'**You were knocked out for a few minutes. Lucky for you, my sister's kicks are not very powerful' said Saito, 'Right let me introduce us, 'I'm Saito Kobayashi and this is my little sister Mitsuko.'**

'**It's nice to meet you, I'm very sorry for hitting you…um?' said Mitsuko.**

'**Fidio, My name is Fidio Aldena. It's nice to meet both of you', said Fidio, 'and don't worry, I'm fine.'**

'**Are you sure?' asked Mitsuko.**

'**Yes', reassured Fidio, 'hey, is it okay if I play with you two?'**

'**Sure, I don't see anything wrong with it. Let's play', said Saito. After playing for a few hours they started to say their goodbyes because it was getting late.**

'**Bye, Fidio! Same place tomorrow?' said both siblings.**

'**Sure! See you guys, tomorrow!' said Fidio. Almost every day they'd play and talk, that was the usual routine.**

'**So, you guys are half-Italian and half-Japanese?' asked Fidio.**

'**Yup, we come here to Italy, when it's our summer break to know our Italian heritage', explained Mitsuko.**

'**Hey, I know! You come here every summer and I'll go to Japan during my summer break', suggested Fidio.**

'**That's a great idea, now Mitsuko won't be lonely', said Saito.**

'**Onii-chan!' shouted Mitsuko.**

'**What? Don't you say you're always lonely, and being bullied by the kids at school?' said Saito.**

'***laughs* I don't mind playing with you guys. It is fun', said Fidio.**

'**Then we'll see you in Japan a lot', said Saito. **

'**Yeah….*laughs*' said Fidio. But after a few months, Fidio came to visit and Saito and his dad both got into an accident.**

**-After the funeral-**

'**Fidio-kun, have you seen Mitsuko? I can't find her anywhere', said .**

'**No, but I have an idea where she is', said Fido running to where Mitsuko is.**

'**Okay, please bring her home safely!' shouted from a far.**

'**Don't worry! I'll find her!' shouted back Fidio.**

**-By the river bank-**

'***crying* onii-chan, otou-san…..' said Mitsuko.**

'**Mitsuko-chan! Here you are, come on let's go back. Your mom is worried about you', said Fidio.**

'**No, I don't want to…' said Mitsuko.**

'**Why?' asked Fidio.**

'**Because otou-san is no longer here to play and help me when I have troubles and onii-chan can't protect me anymore because he's- he's…*cries harder*!' said Mitsuko.**

'***hugs Mitsuko* don't worry, I promise I'll protect you, play with you, and talk to you whenever you have problems', said Fidio.**

'**Really? Why?' asked Mitsuko.**

'**Why? Because we're friends, and I always will be. Now let's go back to your house, your mom is worried*takes her by the hand*', said Fidio. They went home and their life continued like normal and Mitsuko visits her brother and father's graves whenever possible.**

*end of flashback*

"That was pretty much the story", said Mitsuko who was finally finished with the story, "…..um…..why are you all crying?"

"B-because that was so sad!" said Aki with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, that was so touching!" said Rika.

"Your story was romantic and touching!" said Haruna.

"You guys are overreacting, and it's not romantic", said Mitsuko arguing with Haruna's last statement.

"Yes, it was. So, how long has Fidio been your boyfriend?" asked Touko bluntly.

"We're not dating! We're just friends! Honest!" denied Mitsuko who was blushing madly. The girls all started to tease Mitsuko.

"Hey, guys. What'd I miss?" asked Fidio who just entered the room.

"Mitsuko told us the story of how you guys met", said Endou.

"Yeah, 'I promise I'll always protect you' huh?" said Burn who was teasing him.

"We had no idea that you guys were both boyfriend and girlfriend already", teased Gazelle.

"*blushes light pink* Shut up! I was 5! And we're no dating!" shouted Fidio.

"Whatever you say, lover-boy", said Ichinose. Then, Midorikawa entered the room.

"Hey, Midorikawa! Looks like you've got some competition for Mitsuko', said Hiroto.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Midorikawa.

"It seems that Fidio and Mitsuko have quite a history", said Fuyuka. Then everyone began teasing Midorikawa too. This went on for a few hours until came home.

-After Dinner: in the living room-

"Hey, kids, want to play a game?" asked .

"What kind of game, ?" asked Natsumi.

"It's called neko-servants and masters" said .

"No, not that game. Everyone please say No!" shouted Mitsuko who jumped up from her chair.

"I don't see why not, Mitsuko-chan. We used to play that when we were kids", said Fidio.

"You enjoyed it because you weren't the one who had to where the maid out-fit with cat ears and tail", said Mitsuko.

"It's just a game, Mitsuko. Let's all play!" shouted Tsunami.

"Great! Here are the masters and their neko-servants:

**Neko-maid 1: Mitsuko- Masters: Fidio, Midorikawa, And Gazelle**

**Neko-maid 2: Natsumi- Masters: Endou, Gouenji, And Fubuki**

**Neko-maid 3: Aki- Masters: Ichinose, Domon, And Burn**

**Neko-maid 4: Fuyuka- Masters: Fudou, Sakuma, And Hiroto**

**Neko-maid 5: Touko- Masters: Tsunami, Tachimukai, And Toramaru**

**Neko-maid 6: Rika- Masters: Kazemaru, Kabeyama, And Someoka**

**Neko-maid 7: Haruna- Masters: Kidou, Kogure, and Tobitaka**

Okay! That's the list!" said .

"Wait! Why do we all have 3 masters?" asked the girls.

"Beacause there are too many guys. Here are the costumes for the girls, go get changed", said while handing the girls the costumes. After a while the girls came out.

"Ugh! This is kind of embarrassing", said Natsumi.

"The skirt is really short", said Haruna.

"It's sort of revealing", said Fuyuka.

"Yeah and it's too frilly", said Touko.

"How did you wear this, Mitsuko-chan?" asked Aki.

"*sigh* you get used to this. This is the exact reason I didn't want to play this game", sighed Mitsuko.

"Really? It's not that bad. It's really cute", said Rika.

"You're the only one who thinks that, Rika", said Touko.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Everyone goes to a room with their masters. Don't worry, this game will only last for 4 hours, since it's 7 right now; by 11 this game will end", explained .

-In Toramaru's room (a/n: it was the cleanest room)-

"Hey, Touko; can you get me a glass of water?" asked Tsunami.

"Fine", said Touko as she was going towards the door.

"Us too, Touko-san", said both Tachimukai and Toramaru.

"*sigh* Okay, water for all of you", said Touko.

-In Kidou's room-

"Haruna, open this can for me", said Kogure. She opened the can and rubber snakes popped out.

"Kyaaa! Kogure-kun!" shouted Haruna about to punch him.

"Hey, you can't punch your master!" said Kogure.

"She can't but I can", said Kidou. They started to hit each other.

"I think you should get the first-aid kit", said Tobitaka.

"Yeah, I'll go get it", replied Haruna.

-Kabeyama's room-

Complete and utter silence.

"….." -Rika.

"…"- Kabeyama.

"…." – Someoka.

"…." – Kazemaru.

See?

-Hiroto's room-

"This is boring", said Fudou.

"Yeah, Fuyuka, can you entertain us a bit?" asked Hiroto.

"Okay, I'll try", said Fuyuka. (A/n: Sakuma fell asleep on the floor because of the boredom)

-Endou's room-

Natsumi's head: _all their talking is about soccer. This is useless._

-Ichinose's room-

"Aki-chan, can you give me that book?" asked Ichinose.

"Okay, Ichinose-kun", said Aki. She stood up to get the book but is too high for her to reach.

Ichinose's head: _So cute….._ *stands up and reaches for it himself*

"Sorry, Ichinose-kun. You had to get for me", apologized Aki. Ichinose started to blush.

Domon's head: _They make a good couple. I can't believe he hasn't confessed yet._

Burn lost interest in the game an hour ago.

-Fidio's room-

"Mitsuko-chan, can you show me your sketchbook?" asked Fidio.

"*stopped drawing in her sketchbook* Eh? No way!" shouted Mitsuko.

"*grabs sketchbook* I'm the master, so I get to see", said Fidio in a playful tone, "Your drawings have improved. Better than that old drawing you tried to make of me."

"Shut up! I wasn't good back then!" shouted Mitsuko, "Now give it back!"

"No, if you want it come and get it", said Fidio. She started to reach for her sketchbook from Fidio, but he moved his arm farther.

Midorikawa's head: _Gggggrrrrrr, I'm starting to feel really annoyed._

Gazelle's head: _*sees Midorikawa getting jealous* this is going to be fun to watch._

When it was 11 already the girls got changed and everyone went to bed.

End

Mitsuko: the end of the 4th chapter

Fidio: was it really necessary to tell everyone of that promise

Mitsuko: yes, hope everyone enjoyed. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitsuko: Hi, This is the 5th chapter!

Aki: Will this story end soon?

Mitsuko: yes, because I want to start making a fanfic of you and Ichinose.

Aki & Ichinose: Eh? About us?

Mitsuko: Yup, now that's enough of the questions. Let's start the story.

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V.

"Ohayo, mina-san", said Mitsuko very cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Mitsuko", they greeted back. Everyone took a seat at the table and saw the food.

"Wow! This looks good!" said Fubuki.

"Thanks, I just made it", thanked Mitsuko.

"Itadakimasu!" said everyone.

-After breakfast-

"Ah, that food was delicious", said Tsunami.

"Today's the last day of the sleep over though", pointed out Touko, "But Fidio can stay here a bit longer since it's his summer break."

"Hey! I know, Fidio why don't you come to our school and play with us on the field?" suggested Endou.

"Okay, sounds like fun", agreed Fidio. Everyone talked for the rest of the day and laughed though Midorikawa glared and Fidio sometimes.

-Afternoon before lunch time-

"Bye, everyone. See you tomorrow!" said both Fidio and Mitsuko.

"Bye, love-birds", said Domon.

"We are not 'Love-birds'!"Shouted Mitsuko. Everyone laughs except Midorikawa.

Mitsuko's P.O.V.

-At school-

"*getting shoes from locker and puts them on* Another Monday…" I sighed.

"Ohayo, Mitsuko-chan!" shouted Rika-san as she pounced on me.

"O-ohayo, Rika-san", I greeted.

"Hey, Rika. You should let Mitsuko go now, look at her; she can't breathe", said Touko-san.

"*let's her go* sorry Mitsuko-chan", apologized Rika-san, then a playful smirk formed on her face, "So, what did you and Fidio do after we left?"

"We watched some TV, practiced hissatsu techniques, ate, read some books, talked and that's about it", I said.

"Oh c'mon, nothing romantic?" asked Rika-san who was obviously disappointed.

"No, why on earth would I do anything romantic with Fidio-kun", I told Rika-san as we were heading towards the classrooms, "We're just childhood friends and nothing more. Here's my classroom, I'll see you guys at lunch."

"Bye, Mitsuko", said Rika-san and Touko-san, well more of Touko-san because she was dragging Rika with her to their classroom. I could hear Rika-san mumble something to herself, but wasn't able to translate what she said.

"Ohayo, Burn-san, Gazelle-san, Midorikawa-san", I greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayo", they all said.

"So, what did you do with Fidio?" asked Burn-san. He took a step closer, and then I quickly hid behind Midorikawa-san.

"Nothing, we're just friends. Burn-san, you're starting to sound like Rika-san", I pointed out.

"I'm nothing like that freaky chic!" he shouted.

**[Meanwhile in Rika-san and Touko-san's classroom]**

"**Achoo!" sneezed Rika-san.**

"**What's wrong? Got a cold?" asked Touko-san.**

"**No, but I have this need to punch Burn later on."**

"**Okay, good luck with that."**

**[Back in My classroom]**

"*tears start welling up* I-I'm sorry, Burn-san", I apologized.

"Gack! Don't cry! I'm sorry!" said Burn-san.

In Burn's head: _I don't want to get in trouble again!_

"*starts wiping tears* I-it's okay", I told him. Everyone heard footsteps and took their seats.

"*enters room* Okay, is everyone in their seats?*looks around and sees me a little teary eyed* Kobayashi, why are you crying?" asked the teacher while eyeing Burn angrily.

"I-I'm not crying, sensei. Just a bit tired, that's all", I said a little frantically.

"Okay, let's start the lesson. First we'll cover…." said our teacher.

-Lunch Time-

"Man that was close. Quick thinking, you saved me from another punishment", Burn-san said thanking me.

"It was nothing, Burn-san", I said but from a distance.

"*sweat drop* do you really need to say that while hiding behind- *gets hit with a thick math book*. Ouch! Who did that?" said Burn-san and turns around to see Rika-san with a math book, "Why'd you hit me?"

"I had a sudden need to hit you this morning", said Rika-san then went to the bench by the soccer field and sat in between Ichinose-san and Touko-san.

"Hey, Mitsuko, Midorikawa, Gazelle!" shouted Kaze-nii-san, "Sit over here!"

"What about me?" asked Burn-san.

"Nah, you and Gazelle will just fight and ruin our lunch break", said Kaze-nii-san.

"*giggles* that is most probably true", I whispered.

"Did you say something?" asked Burn-san.

"No- Nothing! I didn't say anything", I said quickly.

"Let's eat. Itadakimasu", said Gazelle-san.

Normal P.O.V

-After school: In the soccer field-

"Where is he?" wondered Endou, "Mitsuko, do you know where he is?"

"No, and why are you asking me?" asked Mitsuko.

"You're his girlfriend, aren't you?" said Endou bluntly. Mitsuko was completely caught off guard by Endou's statement, it also made Midorikawa annoyed.

"Endou-san, I told you all before that we aren't dating", said Mitsuko trying to control her annoyance.

"Hey, mina-san! Sorry, I'm late!" we heard Fidio shout from a far.

"You're really late, Fidio-kun. Did you get lost or something?" Mitsuko asked worriedly.

"A little, but I made it so let's play", Fidio said.

"Geez, you're so one-track minded. It's really worrying if you get lost coming here when the school is only a few blocks away from my house", Mitsuko scolded. Fidio was getting a little worried this would take a while, so he pecked her on the cheek.

"Kyaa! Fidio-kun! What are you doing?" shouted Mitsuko who was blushing red.

"I thought you'd stop scolding me if I did that, now let's play", said Fidio bluntly.

Midorikawa's head: _Darn him, I'm getting really annoyed…_

**Here are the teams: **

**Team A- Endou, Fidio, Gazelle, Mitsuko, Fubuki, Ichinose, Kogure, Hiroto, Fudou, Kidou, Sakuma**

**Team B- Tachimukai, Tsunami, Touko, Rika, Toramaru, Gouenji, Domon, Midorikawa, Burn, Kabeyama, Kazemaru**

Ball is passed to Hiroto and he runs towards the goal, but is intercepted by Toramaru. Toramaru kicks the ball towards Burn and Burn goes for the goal but was blocked by Fubuki's snow angel. Fubuki passes it to Fudou; Rika tries to stop him but failed when he passed it to Mitsuko. Mitsuko uses her hissatsu, Angelic Sovereign, Tachimukai tries to use Maou the hand to stop her attack but it fails and Mitsuko makes the goal.

"All right! I did it!" said Mitsuko happily.

"That was great, that's the first time I've seen your hissatsu technique", said Endou. (A/n: Mitsuko doesn't use her techniques very often)

"Hey, let's start the second half!" shouted Touko.

Midorikawa has the ball and runs to the goal but was stopped by Ichinose. Ichinose runs to the other side of the field and passes the ball to Gazelle. Gazelle uses his hissatsu, but it was stopped Touko. Touko kicks the ball to Kazemaru and runs to the goal and kicked it to Gouenji; Gouenji used Bakunetsu Screw, but it was stopped by Endou's God Catch. Endou throws it to Fidio. He receives the ball then runs to the goal and uses Odin Sword, then Tachimukai uses Mugen the Hand to stop it and it was a success.*sound of whistle*

"The winner is team A!" shouted Natsumi.

-After the game-

"That was an awesome game", said Fidio as he and Mitsuko were sitting in the park.

"Yes, that was fun", said Mitsuko.

"I can see why you wanted to transfer to Raimon", said Fidio.

"Yeah, they are all really nice even though Burn-san is a bit scary", Mitsuko said happily.

-In the bushes a bit far from where Fidio and Mitsuko were sitting-

"Hey, what are they talking about?" asked Aki who was whispering.

"I'm not sure, I think it's about our game a while ago", whispered Touko.

"Aaaawwww, that's so not romantic. It's boring", whispered Rika.

-Back to the bench-

"Hey, you guys, how long are you 3 going to whisper to each other in that bush over there", said Mitsuko.

In the 3 girls mind:_ Darn, she found us out._

"Sorry, you guys. We couldn't help ourselves", said Aki.

"It's okay, we should all go home now", said Mitsuko. The 3 girls went home and so did Mitsuko and Fidio.

"*chuckles* your friends are a bit weird", said Fidio.

"Hey, they're your friends too", pointed out Mitsuko.

"*takes Mitsuko by the hand* C'mon let's go home. Your mom will get worried", said Fidio.

"*giggle* that's what you said when we were kids", said Mitsuko.

"Yeah, this is a bit embarrassing. Saying the same line twice in my life to the same person", said Fidio.

"Yup, now let's go.*starts running* I'm racing you home", said Mitsuko.

"You're on! *starts running too*"

End

Mitsuko: End of the fifth chapter.

Fidio: I was glad I was able to kiss you on the cheek *stands close to Mitsuko*

Midorikawa: *separates them* Back off!

Fidio: No way! *both start bickering*

Mitsuko:*sweat drop* this is my nosiest ending for a chapter so far. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Mitsuko: Hi! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while. School was torture!

Gazelle: Was it that hard?

Mitsuko: No, not really. It's just that my mom doesn't allow me to use the laptop on schooldays unless I need it for homework.

Gazelle: Okay, here's the 6th chapter. Enjoy.

Mitsuko: That's my line. I don't own Inazuma Eleven.

Chapter 6

Midorikawa's P.O.V.

Since Fidio is always around Mitsuko, it makes me really pissed. Just because they're childhood friends is no excuse to stick to her like glue, metaphorically speaking. I'm just walking to school and I have a bad feeling that Fidio is there at the gate with Mitsuko….. I was right. He's right there laughing and talking with her.

"Ohayo, Mitsuko. Fidio….." I greeted.

"Ohayo, Midorikawa-san", greeted Mitsuko cheerfully as usual.

"Ohayo, Midorikawa", greeted Fidio normally, "I should go now, see you later Mitsuko."

"Okay, see you later", said Mitsuko. We both started going to the classroom. Soon, Rika came out of now where.

"Hi, Mitsuko-chan! Midorikawa!" she said, "What did you with Fidio after we separated at the park?"

"Nothing, we just raced home", replied Mitsuko.

"*sigh* you're no fun", sighed Rika, then she left to go to her classroom.

"Mitsuko, can we-"I was saying until I was cut off by Burn, and Mitsuko hid behind me.

"Hey, there you two, what are you guys talking about?" asked Burn.

"Nothing, Burn, Let's all go to class now", I said a bit annoyed.

"*looks around* where's Gazelle-san?" asked Mitsuko.

"In the classroom already, he had morning duties today", answered Burn. Afterwards we all went to the classroom.

Normal P.O.V.

-During Lunch-

"Wow! Your food looks great as usual, Mitsuko-chan", said Aki.

"I could teach you guys the recipes I use", said Mitsuko.

"Really?" asked Haruna.

"Yeah, it's no problem", reassured Mitsuko. Then all the girls started talking, leaving out the guys, so they started to have their own conversation.

"Hey, Midorikawa, did you ask Mitsuko out?" asked Hiroto.

"WH-what are you talking about, Hiroto?" shouted Midorikawa.

"Don't try to hide it. Everyone knows you like her", said Ichinose.

"Fine, I won't deny it since there's no point. I actually tried, but then someone *cough* Burn *cough* interrupted us", said Midorikawa, "Besides, Fidio is around her practically all the time."

"True, but you can at least try to talk to her when no one is around", said Domon.

"I'll try, but it's kind of hard", said Midorikawa.

"Why don't you walk her home? I usually do it, but you can do it", suggested Kazemaru.

"I'll do it Sunday, okay?" asked Midorikawa.

"I guess that is better since Fidio is leaving next week", said Gouenji.

"You'll have more privacy then", said Ichinose. Everyone was having their fun until the bell rang.

-After School-(a/n: no practice that day)

"What's wrong Mitsuko-chan?" asked Fidio, "You aren't saying much."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, really", said Mitsuko.

"I don't believe you. I've known you for years, I know you're lying", said Fidio.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you…it's just that Midorikawa-san seems to be avoiding me", said Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko, let's go to the park", said Fidio.

"Eh? Why?" asked Mitsuko.

"Let's just go", said Fidio dragging Mitsuko towards the park.

-At the Park-

"So, why'd you bring me here?" asked Mitsuko.

"Because…*kisses Mitsuko on her forehead*" said Fidio.

"WH-what are you doing Fidio-kun?" shouted Mitsuko with a very surprised look on her face.

"I like you, Mitsuko-chan. I really like you", confessed Fidio, "Will you give me your answer?"

"Fidio-kun, I'm sorry. I like you too, but as a friend mostly and I'm a little confused, so let's continue to be friends until I make a decision", said Mitsuko.

"Okay…..let's go back now", said Fidio. The rest of the trip back was absolutely silent. No one said a word to each other.

-Next day: the soccer club has weekend practice-

After practicing and warming-up everyone took a short break.

"Hey, guys, Mitsuko seems a little out of it", said Touko.

"Yeah, she wasn't very focused during practice either", said Hiroto.

"Why don't we all ask her what's wrong?" suggested Kazemaru.

"Okay, let's go ask", said Aki, "hey, Mitsuko-chan, you seem a little out of it, is something wrong?"

"Ah, maybe a little", replied Mitsuko.

"What happened?" asked Rika.

"Fidio-kun confessed he likes me", said Mitsuko.

"Eh? He confessed?" shouted everyone.

"What did you say?" asked Haruna.

"I said that we should be friends for a little while longer until I make my decision", said Mitsuko.

"Hey, Midorikawa, come over here", whispered Gouenji.

"Okay", whispered Midorikawa, "what do you guys want to talk to me about?"

"You've got to confess soon, or else she'll go with Fidio", whispered Ichinose.

"What can I do? I need to wait until Fidio goes back to make it less confusing for her", whispered Midorikawa.

"Okay, but you've got to do it as soon as possible", whispered Kazemaru.

"I know", whispered Midorikawa, "Now let's get back to practice."

"Oi, what are you guys whispering about? Time to continue practicing! Sakka yoro ze!" shouted Endou.

"Okay!" replied everyone, but in their heads:_ we have a very oblivious captain. He didn't even notice the atmosphere around him….._

-Time Skip: Sunday-

"Fidio-kun, when you get back to Italy, tell your teammates I said Hi", said Mitsuko.

"Okay, no problem. *kisses Mitsuko on the forehead*", said Fidio, "and I'll keep waiting for your answer."

"*blushes* Fidio-kun! Quit doing that out of the blue!" shouted Mitsuko.

"Let's play again sometime", said Endou.

"Yeah, bye, Endou, Inazuma Japan", said Fidio as he went to his boarding gate.

-Walking to their homes-

"…..um….Midorikawa-san, you haven't said a word since we left the airport, did I do something to offend you?" asked Mitsuko. (A/n: he's walking her home instead of Kazemaru)

"N-no! Of course not!" said Midorikawa, "Why don't we go to the river and talk?"

"Okay, I haven't been there in a while", agreed Mitsuko.

-At the river bank-

"…..um….Mitsuko, I-I lo-lo…" stammered Midorikawa and in his head: _Darn it! Why can't I say it?_

"Midorikawa-san, what are you trying to say?" wondered Mitsuko.

"Mi-Mitsuko, I like you, no I love you!" shouted Midorikawa. _I said it….._

"Midorikawa-san, I'm sorry. Fidio confessed his feelings for me and now you as well, so I'm a little conflicted right now. Can we be friends? And just friends until a feel a little less confused?" said Mitsuko.

"*laughs a bit* Yeah, that's fine by me, but one condition. Call me Ryuuji or Ryuuji-kun, whichever you like better", said Midorikawa.

"O-okay, R-Ryuuji-kun", stammered Mitsuko.

"C'mon, let's get you home", said Midorikawa casually.

"Yeah….." agreed Mitsuko.

-In front of Mitsuko's house-

"Arigatou, for walking me home, Mido- I mean, Ryuuji-kun", said Mitsuko.

_She's really cute when she makes mistakes like that. _"No problem. I'll see you at practice tomorrow", said Midorikawa.

"H-hai, see you tomorrow", said Mitsuko nervously.

"*pats her head* No need to be so nervous around me, I'm your friend", said Midorikawa to calm her down.

"Yeah", said Mitsuko smiling.

-Time skip again: Monday-

"Ohayo, mina-san", greeted Midorikawa.

"Ohayo, Midorikawa. You look happy", pointed out Gazelle.

"Yeah, I confessed to her and I feel as though a weight has been lifted off my shoulders", said Midorikawa.

"Omedoto (congrats)! You finally did it", said Kazemaru nudging his head.

"Thanks but she kind of rejected me", said Midorikawa.

"She did?" shouted Hiroto.

"Sort of, but we're still friends", said Midorikawa.

"Ohayo, mina-san", greeted Mitsuko, "Ryuuji-kun, Gazelle-san, Burn-san we have to get to class."

"Yeah…wait, did you just call him 'Ryuuji-kun'?" asked Gazelle pointing at Midorikawa.

"Yes, is something wrong with it?" asked Mitsuko who was clueless of the current atmosphere.

"N-nothing, let's get to class", said Gazelle.

"Everyone sure is weird but in a fun way", said Mitsuko.

"I guess if you try to put it nicely", said Midorikawa.

"*giggle* this place is so much fun, I'm glad I transferred here", said Mitsuko.

"So am I, now let's get to the classroom before the teacher gets mad at us", suggested Midorikawa.

"Okay, Ryuuji-kun", agreed Mitsuko.

End

Mitsuko: This is the last chapter of my fanfic. I hope everyone liked it.

Aki: It was fun.

Mitsuko: I'm glad you liked it Aki-san because you are starring in the next fanfic along with Ichinose-san.

Aki & Ichinose: Oh no! We forgot about that, why'd you remind us?

Mitsuko: Because it's like my job. Everyone I hope you'll enjoy the next fanfic and this one *bows*.

IE cast: Thank you for reading!


End file.
